Hide and Seek
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Victoria and James play a game of hide-and-seek. Inspired by the New Moon deleted scene.


**Hide-and-Seek**

_James/Victoria_

(A/N- I can't believe it's been so long since I wrote a real James/Vicky! I got inspired by the new NM deleted scene with Victoria, and just knew I had to write it. Enjoy!)

Her hair was like fire, a sharp contrast from the green flora swooshing away as she ran past. James was on her trail, he had been for hours now. They'd only started the game in the early morning, amusing themselves while the humans woke, but she found herself wanting to play. She smiled and let out a bubbly, beautiful laugh as she ran. The sound reached James's ears and he couldn't help but slow and smile. Victoria always loved the spring, the fresh blooming ferns brushing her skin, her face, getting trapped in her hair, and then how he would always gently pluck them out afterward, amused at how she could get so many stuck in her firey curls. After giving her a short moment's head start, he took off after her again at full speed. She was miles away, but still the sound of her feet on the forest floor reached him, still the sound of her breath going through her lips, as even as if she were laying on the ground, the quiet swishing of leaves as they moved from her speed. He knew she would always be ahead of him. No one could hide like her.

No one could seek like him.

They'd always been perfect for each other. Where he was weak, she was strong, and vice versa. She brought out his gentleness, his love. Things he'd never felt until she'd come into his life. He brought out the strong, passionate emotion from her very heart. He knew everything about her, and she about him. That was why he knew the game would stop very soon.

Victoria reached a wooded spot and sat down on a fallen tree. She smiled, feeling some rays of sun touch her skin, making it glitter. She heard him, felt him near. She wanted him to find her. The game may have been a thrill, but the winner's prize was always better. She slipped the soft white blouse's buttons open and lay back. The sun touched her chest and stomach and she sighed. All she wanted was James's warmth.

He sensed her not moving and slowed. He walked to the spot she rested and gazed at her. Love, longing, lust all danced in his eyes. He looked over her soft curves, her creamy skin, her firey hair and her closed burgundy eyes. He let a small smile onto his lips as he went to her, pulling open his own shirt and shrugging it aside before he reached out to touch her cheek. He saw the curve of her lips as he touched her, though she didn't move. He felt lucky she hadn't stolen a car this time, the times they played and she did were hell for him. He hated not being able to smell her or feel her close to him, feel her on the air. He was always more attuned to her than anyone else.

Her eyes opened, a beautiful smile turning into a full blown grin. She took his hand from her cheek and brought it over her heart, "I love you."

He gave her a bright smile, unable to stop himself from doing so, "Love you too."

He let his hand rest over her heart while the other reached for her opposite hand, gently lifting her fingers to his lips. He kissed each of her fingertips individually before kissing her palm, then her wrist.

She sat up, slipping off her blouse on top of his shirt. It was one of the times she'd gone without a bra. A woman as beautiful as her, he didn't think she needed one. It was only more work to pull it off. More discarded clothing. He let her reach for his belt, undoing it slowly. He knew she was going to make him want her, she always did. The way her eyes smoldered, the change in her scent, it was clear he was making her want him too. He slid his arms around her, going to her neck, kissing and licking before biting down. She moaned softly, her hands sliding up his back to slip into his tied-back hair. He drew away from his bite and began to kiss across her chest, softly running his tongue along her breasts. Her eyes closed, a deeper moan falling from her.

"James...." she began, her whisper strained.

He looked up to her, seeing her eyes partly open. Smoldering burgundy, the same as reflected in his.

He slid her jeans open, gently, the silky panties she'd insisted on off as well. He lowered his lips to her stomach, kissing gently, once. His lips went to her legs, kissing down her thighs down to her calves and gently, he nuzzled her. He drew back as he let his jeans fall off him before standing. He stepped out of them and lifted her, caressing her bottom before giving her a long, passion filled kiss. He lowered them to the grass, hovering over her. He held himself up over her while his tongue danced with hers.

Slowly, he went into her. She broke their kiss to sigh, her nose brushing his in a nuzzle. He gave her lips a soft kiss as he moved, slow and deep to start them off. Her eyes closed, blissful from his touch, his hands going to caress her as they made love. Months, their games lasted at times. Sometimes as little as minutes. But they could never be tired with one another. He could never resist her pull, nor she his.

"James" she whispered again, on a sigh.

"Victoria" he whispered back to her. His lips touched the spot he'd bitten, giving it a soft, gentle kiss. His movements inside her got faster and harder, until not a moment came when one or the other wasn't moaning. Their lips locked again, unnecessary gasps for air coming from either every few moments. Her head fell back as his lips traveled to her neck. Her soft whimpering of his name stopped, her ability to speak silenced. As they met their climax together, she screamed his name. He groaned out hers against the pale column of her throat. He loved it when she screamed. Her voice was music to his ears, as was her scream.

They lay in that spot, locked together, kissing and sighing for hours.

He looked down to her as dusk set in and smiled, seeing her eyes darkened. "Time to go for a snack, love?"

She smiled up at him, "You pick this time."

"Hm, how about we get take out?" he said.

She listened, hearing cars nearby, "Sounds good to me."

_The End_


End file.
